


Meeting the Family

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Harry takes Pansy to the Burrow!
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 58
Collections: Talk Isn't Cheap Fest





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Talk_Isnt_Cheap](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Talk_Isnt_Cheap) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Character A: "Why? Why would you do this to me?" 
> 
> Character B: “Because you made it so easy to.”
> 
> Character A: “And I will never forgive you for it.”

The pop of Apparition disturbed the quiet countryside of Ottery St Catchpole, though no one was around to hear it. The quiet was further disrupted by the argument that immediately began as soon as Pansy’s stomach settled. 

“Why? Why would you do this to me?” Pansy whinged, all but stomping her high heeled foot in the soft ground. 

“Because you made it so easy.” He turned his head so she couldn’t see as he rolled his eyes. “You’re acting like I’ve brought you to Knockturn Alley. We’ve been together for months, Pans. It’s just the Burrow.”

“And I’ll never forgive you for it.” Pansy crossed her arms and came to a stop. “These people don’t want to see me and I don’t want to see them.”

Harry sighed and grabbed her hands. “The war has been over for years, love. They’ve told me repeatedly they have no hard feelings toward you. I know being friendly with the Weasleys goes against everything you were taught but you’re not that girl anymore. Hell, Hermione is one of your best friends.”

Pansy scoffed. “Granger is  _ not _ my best friend.” 

Harry laughed and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. “It will be fine. Just don’t eat anything the twins give you, or touch anything they give you for that matter.” He smirked as her eyes widened. “Come on, it’ll be fine.”

Harry knocked on the door before throwing it open and yelling. “We’re here!” 

A cacophony of greetings were called out around them. Mrs Weasley emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. 

“Harry, I’m so happy you’re here! Miss Parkinson, welcome to our home.” The Weasley matriarch pilled the wide-eyed Pansy in for a bone crushing hug and whispered something in her ear that Harry couldn’t make out. “Make yourselves at home, everyone’s out by the orchards, we’ll be eating out there tonight.”

After being herded out the door, Harry pulled Pansy aside. “What did she say to you?” 

Pansy blushed slightly. “She told me she was so happy to meet me. And if anyone made me uncomfortable to let her know and she would straighten them up right away.” 

Harry smiled at her gently and gave her arm a squeeze. “See? I told you that there was nothing to worry about. Come on, I see Hermione, Theo can’t be too far behind.” 

Before they could make it farther than a few feet, Fred and George seemed to pop up out of nowhere. 

“Well what do we have here, Forge? Another Slytherin  _ weasled _ their way in.” Fred smirked. 

“I see that, my dear Gred. What do we make of this one?” George said with a critical eye at Pansy who was paling rapidly. 

“Lay off you prats. She’s already nervous enough. Come on Pansy, Theo’s over here,” Hermione said as she grabbed Pansy’s hand, pulling the raven haired girl away with a scowl for the twins. “They’re harmless. Harry told you not to eat anything they give you right?”

Harry laughed as Pansy nodded. “I warned her!” He shook off the twins and followed behind the girls. “You remember everyone’s names?” 

She turned to scowl at him. “Yes Potter, I know their names,” Pansy snapped at him. “I’m not an idiot, I went to school with most of them.” 

Harry hid a grin behind his hands as they settled at a picnic table with Theo. “How’s it going mate?” Harry asked as he reached out a hand to shake Theos. 

“Not too bad, just got back from Egypt this morning. Bill and I have been there for a week trying to break a nasty curse on a tomb the goblins just uncovered.”

Harry made all the right noises as Theo chatted about his work as a Curse Breaker but couldn’t help but notice Pansy and Hermione had their heads together, talking quietly and glancing around. 

“Oi, what are you two scheming about over there?” Harry called out across the table. 

The two witches jumped apart at Harry’s loud words. “Absolutely nothing. Mind your business Potter.” Pansy said in the haughty tone Harry knew was a front. 

Harry and Theo exchanged a look and rolled their eyes. 

All throughout dinner, the twins were picking on Pansy, teasing her a bit but she just ignored them both in favor of speaking with Fleur about some boutique in Paris they both shopped at. Harry watched her lean over to Hermione and whisper something into the brunette witches ear. A moment later Hermione leaned around Theo to whisper to Percy who grinned at her and gave her a wink. 

It was a weird exchange to be sure but Pansy seemed fine so he brushed it off. A few minutes later, Fred offered her a piece of wrapped candy. 

“Oh thanks, Percy. What kind of candy is it?” 

Silence descended upon the table except for forks clattering out of hands. 

“What did you just call me?” Fred asked in a low voice. 

Pansy cocked her head to the side and frowned slightly. “Percy. Your name, obviously,” she drawled. 

Fred’s ears turned red as he sputtered. “How dare you. I’m Fred! Percy’s that pray over there., How could you ever mistake us?” 

Pansy smirked at the irate redhead. “Well I was told Percy was the prankster of the family.”

Fred and George immediately began to shout protests at her so loudly the words all blended together. Pansy and Hermione burst out laughing. 

“Gotcha!” Pansy choked out between laughs. 

The twins sobered immediately, eyes widened. Bill started laughing so hard he was grabbing his side. “She got you!” 

Fred and George stood from the table and stomped around towards Pansy who momentarily looked afraid before she schooled her expression into a cool look of indifference. Fred pulled her up from the chair and the twins both fell to their knees. “We knew we liked you for a reason.” 

The rest of the night found the twins sitting with Pansy, asking for advice on pranks they had planned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was so fun!


End file.
